


Hit Me

by badtrash161



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Unconscious Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtrash161/pseuds/badtrash161
Summary: Rafa and Roger decide to hang out before the Australian Open begins. There is another guest with them, the guest who has a horrible plan in his head...
Relationships: Nick Kyrgios/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hit Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pinky promise my next work won't have non-con elements.  
> I'm deeply sorry if there's any errors, feel free to point them out so I can fix them.

It was ridiculously hot and moist in Melbourne. As Rafa was finishing his practice, he was literally dripping wet. No amount of cooling down seemed to help. However, he still had a few minutes more and preferred to stick to the schedule. One slight thing off could throw off the entire daily balance.

A few last rallies later, he could finally be done for today. The Spaniard packed his gear and walked off. Before that though, he took a sip of water and decided to pour the bottle’s contents all over his head. The liquid wasn’t that refreshing, but it definitely helped.

Back in his room, he took a cold shower before meeting with his physio and receiving a deep tissue massage. As soon as he walked out of the enclosure, he received a text. It was from his rival and a friend at once, Roger.

“Hey, are you going to the party tonight? We’re meeting up in my room and going to the city together. Take some swimming shorts because I have a hot tub”.

Rafael gave it a thought. The tournament hasn’t begun yet and he desperately needed some time off. Besides, he wouldn’t have to tend to his girlfriend who stayed in Spain.

“As long as you go” - he replied.

“Are you fine with 8pm? I’m in room 983”.

“Sure, see you then”.

He seemed to still have plenty of time as it was 1pm. It only looked like that, because in fact he still had to meet his physiotherapist, have a good talk with his uncle and obviously eat. The sooner he carried out the activities, the faster would the time pass. After dressing up, he called his physio to ask if he can already come over. The man agreed.

The time has passed really quickly indeed. Just as he was done with the tasks, it was already 7:30pm. Just enough to get dressed for the clubbing. He went for a preppy yet unpretentious look. Baby blue shirt, tan trousers and brown moccasins made a perfect match for this evening. He took a messenger bag, where he could contain swimming trunks.

Being accustomed to showing up earlier than usual, he left the apartment fifteen minutes early. Before he did, he made sure to take everything deemed necessary and close the door. Not that he was too scared; it was one of his habits.

Taking the lift to the tenth floor, he thought who else is going to come. Some of their mutual tour friends already arrived to Australia too, so maybe they would like to go out with them. 

He eventually arrived at the destination and knocked on the door.

\- Hey Rafa, great to see you – Roger exclaimed.  
\- Hey, hey. You look great.  
\- Come on in.

Both men entered the suite. It was in a meticulous condition, tidy and state-of-the-art. There was everything one could wish for – a king-size bed, mini bar, panoramic window and even a small jacuzzi. Someone was sitting and chilling in it.

To Rafa’s dismay, it wasn’t someone he wishes it was.

\- We’re going together. Nobody else decided to come, but three of us should be just fine.  
\- What’s up – Nick shouted.

Yes. It was Nick Kyrgios, sipping an ice-cold drink, relaxing in Fed’s hot tub and possibly even skyclad. Of all the people he had to arrive and meet them.

\- Hey – Rafa answered, visibly flabbergasted.  
\- Come on in. The water is fucking perfect – the youngest man said and took a swig of sazerac.  
\- You want something to drink? - Roger asked.  
\- Do you have anything non-alcoholic? I really shouldn’t drink.  
\- How about a virgin mojito? I’ll make you one and you’ll have a chance to change into a swimming suit.  
\- Sure, sounds good for me.

They did as they said. Rafa went to the bathroom to dress up in swimming trunks and Fed got himself busy making a cocktail for his friend. He also prepared one for himself, non-alcoholic as well.

As the Spaniard came out, it was Roger’s turn to change clothing. Rafael took his drink and got into the jacuzzi.

\- Told you the water was fucking perfect. Hot and shit. And these bubbles! I wish I had taken a better suite instead of my motherfucking barn.  
\- You will know next time, no? - the older man replied, slightly cringing inside from the abundance of curses. - How long have you been there?  
\- Not enough yet. Like 20 minutes or so.

The men went silent until it was Roger’s turn to enter the tub. He placed himself so Rafa was sitting between them both.

\- Nick and I decided we’re going to The Night Cat. It’s a pretty decent club, with jazz music and apparently a nice ambiance. What do you think about it?  
\- I don’t really know any clubs in here, so I’m fine with whatever you chose.  
\- Been there. It’s pretty fucking lit if you ask me – Nicholas interjected. - It’ll be open from 9pm, so we still have some time to booze up.  
\- You’re the only one drinking though – Fed noted. - I’m also having a mocktail.  
\- Is pretty nice. What is it? - Rafa asked.  
\- Safe sex on the beach. My…

Before he managed to finish his sentence, Nick let out a loud, hearty cackle.

\- Man, fuck this “safe” part. Risky is fun, ain’t it?  
\- Whatever floats your boat, I guess – the Swiss replied quite sternly.  
\- I’ll be right back – the youngest man left the tub, got something out of his pocket and entered the bathroom.

Three guys spent some more time in the jacuzzi, discussing everyday things. Nick was getting increasingly aroused and hyperactive, urging his tour friends to go to the club already. Not being able to stand it, the trio got out, dried themselves and dressed in their initial clothing. 

They decided to take a taxi. It was the fastest means of transportation. It didn’t take them long to arrive at the club as the road wasn’t as congested at this time. The Night Cat was already open and awaiting its guests.

The men entered the club and headed to the bar. Rafa and Roger ordered jasmine iced tea whereas Nick settled for a large Jägerbomb. They had no idea that he popped Ritalin back in the suite. That’s why he went to the bathroom for a moment. 

The combination of methylphenidate and ethanol proceeded to kick in The Australian felt a sudden surge of energy. The upper got him frisky, the downer gave him some giddiness and both made him feel more outspoken and open. The sum of these effects caused him to get some courage to carry out his nasty plan.

\- You guys are having fun? - he asked.  
\- Why, of course – the Swiss answered.  
\- You’re not gonna mind if I take Rafa to the side for a sec?  
\- Something happened? - the concerned man asked.  
\- Nah, get your shit together. I just wanna have a talk with you.  
\- Is ok, we’ll be right back.

The duo left and headed to the smoking area. Fortunately for Nicholas, it was empty, without anyone at all in sight. The younger man let his tour mate enter first and pushed him to stand at the wall. He then positioned himself against him and supported his hands against that wall so Rafa was latched between his arms, with no way to flee.

\- Hit me – Nick requested.

Rafael felt really stupefied and dumbstruck. His jaw dropped a notch as he was unable to gather his thoughts, and his back was tingling.

\- What… what do you mean “hit me”? - he barely managed to utter.  
\- No shit, that’s what I said – the Australian mocked him – I want you to fucking hit me. Just do it already.  
\- I don’t get it. Why would I hit you? - he murmured.  
\- I fucking get it, we don’t like each other. Let’s solve it like real motherfucking men.  
\- Is impossible. I don’t dislike you. I think you have a great future and just need to work…

Mid-sentence, Nicholas released his hands just to locate them on Rafa’s shoulders. He squeezed them and jerked a man like a rag doll. His muscles were rigid yet easy to manipulate. The likely lethal combination of drugs gave Nick more power than usual. 

\- Blah blah blah. Let’s get some facts straight. I ain’t want you to fucking patronise me. I wanna have some fun and I don’t give a shit really. I’m just fucking sick and tired of your bullshit antics on- and off-court. You tryna sound like you care but you think you’re some god or something. Get your fucking shit together already.

The longer he kept on talking, the more riled up he was getting. The surge of drugged up blood hit his head and arms. It was accompanied by a powerful neural jolt, electrifying his body. His inhibitions were taken down and it felt like they never existed. The arms were itching to hit Rafa. 

Nick eventually succumbed to the stoned, aggressive desire. He pinned Rafael down using his left hand, making sure the man can’t escape. It was a very powerful clasp, almost superhuman. His stiff palm reached for the face which he slapped. It wasn’t meant to be overbearingly damaging, just enough to daunt him. Rafa flinched at the pain and instinctively felt like reciprocating the slap, but instead, he grabbed the pained cheek and let out a guttural scream.

\- What are you doing?! - he responded, gathering all his wits at the moment to utter any words at all.  
\- Your turn.

A flight or fight response activated in the Spaniard’s body, and this time he decided to run. Leaving everything behind, including his drink, he paced upstairs as fast as he could, without looking back. It was possibly his gravest mistake. Nick had a sinister plan. As soon as he made sure nobody was around, he opened a capsule of low-quality ketamine and stuffed his cocktail. The drug was full of various adulterants: GHB, ephedrine, paracetamol and who knows what else. This time, the counterfeit products were desired. They’d produce a fair amount of dissociation, but also wear down the rush and gradually put the man into unconsciousness. 

The Australian took a drink and went upstairs, ready to carry out his ploy.

\- Rafa, you forgot your drink – he passed him a glass. - I’m really sorry about what happened. It shouldn’t have taken place.  
\- I want to go home – the man declared and took a series of swigs of his jasmine iced tea.  
\- What’s happening? - Roger asked.  
\- Nothing, I just have a headache.  
\- You can stay and have fun if you want. I’ll take him back to the hotel – Nick offered, trying to sound as cordial as possible.  
\- No, it would be unfair for both of you. Let’s order a taxi and go back together.

They all decided it’ll be the best option. In a few minutes, their Uber arrived and drove them back to the hotel. During the ride, Rafa started to feel horrible. His head was throbbing and he had a sensation of detachment from his body. He also complained to his friends about vertigo and drowsiness. By the time they arrived at the hotel, the men had to carry him around as he was barely standing on his legs. Roger had a feel for his forehead and it was sizzling hot. He assumed it was a flu or something similar and it would be best if they just put him in his apartment.

Rafa’s condition was worsening exponentially. By the time they left the lift, he was practically unable to walk. Roger was terrified and Nick pretended to be in an equal stupor. Despite hanging on their arms, the Spaniard couldn’t even drag his feet across the floor anymore. The Australian decided to carry him on his back, and the Swiss was assisting to make sure Rafael doesn’t fall back. He also grabbed the apartment key out of his bag and opened the door. 

\- I wanna throw up – he purred as soon as they entered the room.

All men went to the bathroom and positioned Rafa securely over the water closet. Roger held him from behind, preventing him from head diving into the bog. His body was sloppy and limp, reacting to the most primal reflexes. He eventually barfed. Secured by his friend, he avoided vomiting all over himself and the toilet. When they could see him being done, Roger brought him up and Nick washed any remnants off with water.

\- I look like shit, no? - he slurred, staring back at his reflection. His face was droopy and flushed with strong crimson undertones, his eyes red and watering.  
\- You have to lie down – the oldest man recommended.

Both of them carried nearly paralysed Rafa to the bed, placing him in a recovery position. Roger opened the window whereas Nick loosened the shirt by unbuttoning it halfway. They tended to him until he fell asleep, but just in case he made sure he was breathing.

\- I’m sorry – the Swiss started. - I have a practice at 8am, so I can’t stay much longer. Could you please look after him?  
\- Sure – the Australian replied, trying to conceal his malevolent joy.

Fed leaned in and whispered something in Rafa’s ear, then looked back at both men and left. He didn’t feel too insecure leaving the two together. It was an exceptional situation, and he was sure Nicholas would overlook their differences for this time.

It didn’t take too long to slip into a deep, nearly comatose sleep. Nick made sure he couldn’t react to anything. He shook his arms violently and pimp slapped him several times, observing no response at all. However, he made sure once again the man was alive. He just wanted to take an act of revenge, not kill him. Thankfully he was breathing, very slowly, but steadily. 

It was time to unleash the vengeance. The door could not be opened from the outside, and there was a rather slim chance someone would climb onto the balcony. It was a bit past 10pm, so likely not everyone was asleep yet. He had to be quiet and cunning. 

Nick commenced taking off his clothes. He removed his grey hoodie and a white T-shirt, so he was bare-chested, then emulated the same on Rafa. 

\- It won’t take me too long – he whispered and continued undressing. He threw his black trousers away, analogically his black boxers. His dick was still mostly limp, but he could feel it becoming harder from the avenge rush. Yet again, he got to strip the unconscious man. He had a smaller penis than he imagined. It was still fairly big, but definitely not a monster dong. Perhaps it’d get bigger with an erection. He might’ve been a grower. Nick, on the opposite, was quite a shower and it didn’t make a great length difference whether he was rock hard or soft.

He stopped pondering to continue his twisted deed. They both were naked and feverish from drugs. Nicholas could proceed. He stroked Rafa’s head, brushing his ear, chin and neck, then imitated the same gesture with his tongue, dragging it wholly along the exposed parts. His hands were free to caress his nude chest and pinch his nipples. They remained fairly inactive though and didn’t really perk up as much. It wasn’t meant to be a pleasure for him though. 

Nick’s dick was filling with blood as it got harder. It wasn’t enough for penetration yet, and he felt he can struggle a bit after alcohol. He found a way out though. It took him a bit of strength to put Rafa in an upright position so he was sitting. His head tilted to the left, but it wasn’t a problem; moreover, that was helpful. The younger man stood up so his penis levelled with Rafael’s mouth. Because the neck muscles were loose and out of control, Nicholas held his head and parted the lips with both thumbs. When the position was secured, he shoved his hardening dick inside and held Rafa by the cheeks. He used his head like a fleshlight, dragging it along the shaft. The pace hastened as the man was more riled up and hornier. Eventually, he allowed himself to deep throat his alleged enemy. Surprisingly enough, he almost didn’t have a gag reflex at all. It made Nick push further and harder. He was skullfucking the unconscious one, having no mercy on his mouth and throat.

When he felt really erect and ready, he released Rafa’s head and it bobbed for a second before it stopped, with a chin dragged down to his neck. Feeling a sudden surge of energy, Nick dragged the man’s legs to make him lie down, then used up a lot of force to rotate him to the prone position. He also put a pillow under his pelvis to make the arsehole more accessible. 

Not wanting to leave any evidence behind, the younger man put a condom on. It was ultra thin. He didn’t like the rubber sensation, but he couldn’t afford to unload his semen in the man’s body. He was a nutcase, but not nearly enough to get arrested. 

\- You’re not gonna fucking like it – he murmured and used both hands to spread Rafa’s buttcheeks. He exposed his hole, which also seemed to be loosened up along with other muscles. To make penetration easier, he spat on it and spread a bit of saliva on his dick.

As soon as he put the tip in, the man’s sphincter contracted violently. Nick withdrew, horrified that he woke up. To his relief, it was just an uncontrolled spasm and he could carry on. He continued pushing his cock inside his arse, inch by inch. Observing no reaction, he strengthened his position. He was kneeling down and he moved his hands from the butt to Rafa’s arms, pinning them down together behind his back. 

Nicholas felt jolts of fury surging all over his body and it manifested itself in wild, uninhibited thrusts. His pelvis was working back and forth at a manic pace. All he wanted is to hatefuck the living hell out of his enemy. He was pounding the arsehole like there’s no tomorrow, pulling his dick out completely and retracting all the way down to his balls. Nick was panting in a baleful, guttural voice. He wanted to make it painful for Rafa so he can barely walk the next morning.

Push by push, he was only getting more violent. He constrained the man’s arms with one hand and used another one to snatch his hair. The ongoing flow of aggression compelled him to thrash his head against the pillow. The room was filled with the noise of heavy puffing, balls slapping against the body and the bed creaking a notch. 

\- Fuck this – Nick said to himself and pulled out the dick completely.

He took the condom off and forced Rafa into the supine position. After that, he took a seat on his chest and made a way to his mouth with the help of fingers, which he brutally jammed in and stretched out to an uncomfortable position. Using the pelvic movements, he pushed his dick all the way down his throat and fucked it just enough to fill his mouth with a massive load. He hasn’t ejaculated for about a week, that’s why he jizzed so hard. Thin trails of semen were overflowing from the corners of Rafa’s lips. 

Nick got up and removed his victim back to the original position. He looked really pathetic. The cum got smeared all over his face. His arms were crimson red from the pressure; his ass bled and left a small puddle on the sheet.

To erase all the evidence, the Australian grabbed his T-shirt and wiped off his semen. Not wanting to deal with the heaviness of the body, he struggled to shift the sheet to make it look like it was a nosebleed. He, however, managed to do it and to make it look more plausible, he put some of the blood on his finger and spread it all over his nostrils. 

To his immense dismay, Rafa mumbled something. It was unintelligible and his eyes were closed. Feeling yet another rush of adrenaline, Nick grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom. He dressed up and listened through the door. Luckily for him, the grunting subsided and he could leave the crime scene. He once again looked at his prey and made sure he hasn’t left anything behind. After a quick examination, he exited the room. 

In the morning, Rafa woke up feeling nasty. Each muscle was hurting, his throat was sore and it looks like he threw up or coughed up blood. Before stepping into the shower, he tried to recollect the memories. He could only go until the moment of entering his apartment, the rest was a mystery. It looks like he had to call one of the guys, which he did. For obvious reasons, he chose to dial Roger.

\- Hello? - he answered the phone.  
\- Hey… I’m kind of embarrassed to say, no, but what happened yesterday?  
\- You poor thing. You should go to the doctor immediately. How are you now?  
\- Would be a lie to say I’m good. Everything hurts and I think I have a high temperature.  
\- You should go to the doctor, or even better yet to the hospital. You seem to have some tropical flu.  
\- What happened after we came home?  
\- You wanted to throw up, so we held you over the toilet and then put you to sleep. I had to go unfortunately, so Nick stayed with you. Maybe you should call him as well.  
\- Will do – a moment of silence ensued. - But how could it happen?  
\- I don’t know. Maybe one of the fans had some virus you’re unaccustomed to. I had something similar a few years ago. You should get it checked really.  
\- Looks like that.  
\- Should I come to check up on you?  
\- No, thanks. You have to do your practice, no?  
\- I can stop it anytime, don’t…  
\- No no, I’ll call Nick and will let you know just in case.  
\- Sure, just please contact me later.  
\- I will. Talk to you later.

Rafa ended the call and immediately contacted Nick.

\- What’s up? - the voice said.  
\- Hey Nick… what happened last night?  
\- Well… – he began, trying to hide his hostility. - You were feeling like utter shit, you barfed and we had to carry you to bed. Then I stayed with you for some time. You had some nosebleed or something and you were sleeping like a rock. Kinda weird, huh?  
\- Yeah… my muscles hurt like hell.  
\- Get yourself some meds, I guess it’s the flu.  
\- I think I’ll go to the doctor or hospital, no, to find out.  
\- I’m pretty sure it’s the flu, ain’t nothing more serious – honestly, he was scared Rafa would suspect something and contact the authorities. - You remember anything from last night?  
\- Nothing at all. Just remember when we entered my room.  
\- Okay – his voice got more relieved. - You want me to check up on you?  
\- No, no. I’ll be fine.  
\- Sure. I gotta go now – he had nowhere to go, just couldn’t bear the conversation with someone he drugged up and abused last night.  
\- Okay, bye.

Rafa really needed a long shower. He stepped in and let the stream of hot water wash off his fatigue and pain. He observed his anus was kind of sore – maybe he had diarrhoea too? There wasn’t a surefire way to find out. He decided to abide by whatever the doctor says.

Despite the pain, he decided to have a practice. However, it was much shorter because of ongoing symptoms. All he dreamed about was go to bed and take a long, hard nap. He really felt horrible and still could taste his own vomit. 

Roger decided to pay him a visit. He brought some painkillers and chicken broth. Rafa felt really grateful he had such a loyal friend – and maybe even a new one? If Nick didn’t want to look after him, he’d go away. It wasn’t much of a dilemma to him though. For now, he was focused on feeling better.


End file.
